Padam
by CindyCin
Summary: Poster idol bergerak dan hampir memerkosa? Tapi jika itu Levi, sih, tak apa. Hehe. RiRen/RivaEre


Kertas tetapi bukan sembarang kertas.

Itu adalah hasil jerih payah menabung sebulan lebih tak jajan di sekolah. Kala kawan berbondong-bondong beli burger keju spesial yang cuma ada hari Kamis, Eren gigit jari di pojokkan sambil komat-kamit mantra penghilang hawa nafsu keinginan membeli burger keju. Tetapi, syukur puji Tuhan Armin Arlert serta Mikasa Ackerman 'menyumbang' agar Eren Jaeger tak ileran.

Bercorak berharga selangit (bagi Eren). Membubung tinggi melejit jari saat menyentuh permukaan kertas kesayangan. Terindikasi menyebabkan rindu. Sebab kala di sekolah pun, sejak hari membeli Eren jadi tak betah di luar rumah. Rasanya ingin cepat pulang saja. Semacam punya energi magis tersendiri berada dalam jarak pandangan si benda, magnetis beda menariknya pasti kembali lagi pada mata terperban objek pandangan.

Eren tak masalah, sebab ia nyaman saja.

Ia membeli ukuran life figure. Tingginya maknyus. Panjaaaangg. Itu adalah poster vokalis penyanyi _'Hizamazuke butadomo ga' _yang beberapa bulan terakhir naik pohon (sebab naik daun sudah terlalu _mainstream_), No Name. 180 cm. Padahal orang-orang ramai bilang aslinya hanya 160 cm. Korupsi. Eren menempelkannya pada tembok yang menghadap langsung pada ranjang. Agar bisa bertatap muka siang, bangun bobok, ketika berganti baju, mendengar lagu No Name, onaniーeh. Pokoknya biar bisa menatap kertasnya sehari-hari. Eren berencana membeli dakimakura L-san agar bisa dipeluk tiap Sabtu malam.

Ini adalah rencana sempurna!

Suatu malam, sesudah mengerjakan PR Eren menatap lekat poster L-san yang ditempel sejak kemarin. Tersenyum. Memadam lampu. Menarik selimut bersiap bobok, menatap L-san lagi.

Kemudian senyam-senyum lagi.

Ah, sedap sekali menatap (poster) L-san. Walau matanya ditutup perban Eren tahu pasti L-san itu sangat tampan.

Eren berbaring. Sudah larut. Tapi lagi-lagi matanya kesasar.

Menatap L-san. Pose L-san begitu seksi. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit macam hendak bernyanyi. Kemejanya dibuka dua kancing atas. Eren membayangkan otot sekal sempurna yang mengumpat. Ia menghayal ada berapakah roti sobek kepunyaan L-san? Enam atau delapan? Ah, godaan.

Berhembus membelainya sendiri napas pelan. Tak mengusik, tak terusik. Ditatapnya lagi dan lagi. Netra hijau masih melihat damba. Seakan bersinggung mata langsung. Eren masih bangun, tapi ada yang ikut terbangun juga. Malu-malu di antara paha.

Mendapat pesan dari Jean. Isinya ajakan main warnet selepas sekolah. Eren berdengus, "Kenapa tidak di sekolah saja bilangnya? " memang tolol. Mengganggu orang malam-malam apa faedahnya? Kembali ia pandang L-san, yang dibalas kedipan kerjap.

Tunggu.

Sejak kapan poster bisa berkedip?

Eren mengucek mata. Memandang poster mungkin bisa halusinasi. Tapi ini sebatas ilusi. Fatamorgana belaka. Tidak mungkin. Haha.

Benar, 'kan?

Benar, 'kan?

… benar … kah?

Tentu saja.

Eren coba takut-takut memandang L-san kembali.

_Tidak ada. _

"Hah?" kepalanya ia tolehkan ke penjuru kamar. "Apa-apa yang terjadi?"

Hening cipta.

Eren mengernyit. Matanya jadi nyala nyalang—lampunya padam tadi. Gelap-gelapan hijaunya jadi nyala macam lampu neon kurang baterai kalau tidak listrik. Ditambah sinar yang numpang lewat cecelah ventilasi, itulah bekal Eren Jaeger melihat dalam gelap walau jarak pandang menyempit. Dirinya meraba nakas. Jam beker, gelas minum, dasi sekolah untuk besok lalu ah! Ini dia lampu tidurnya! Jadi ia menarik tali kecil buat menyalakan hanya untuk melihat wajah diperban di depan muka.

Eren menjerit.

Lalu dia mati.

END

Eren enggak menjerit, sih. Hanya bersuara macam curut terjepit eskalator. Ngik. Sambil berjengit terkejut setengah mampus.

Siapa yang sangat suka memandang orang, dibalik pandang malah serasa mati rasa. Lebih baik mati saja, deh—pikir Eren sesaat sebelum pikiran kosong melongpong. Tak bergerak, bergeming pun enggan. Orang itu cuma menatap di balik perban. Mimim cahaya jadi Eren hanya menangkap sedikit bijih mata kecil di baliknya. Menatap lurus tak berkedip, memangsa Eren seperti hendak menangkap curut got bandel.

"A … aa …." sumpah, cuma itu yang bisa keluar!

"Gagap dadakan bertemu idolamu, hm?"

—dia berbicara! Dan Eren bersumpah suaranya 1000000000% mirip L-san!!

Dalam posisi 'L-san' di atas. Dua tangannya menyangga tubuh Eren di belakang lewat celah di antara tangan. Kakinya sekal berisi ada di tengah-tengah rentangan pahanya, (sengaja) maju menyenggol yang tadi bangun di awal cerita. Eren tak sengaja merintih.

"Apa yang biasa kaulakukan bila bangun tengah malam?"

"Siapa Anda?!" kini lebih vokal ia menyuarakan isi hati pikiran.

"Apa yang biasa kaulakukan bila penismu berdiri di tengah malam, bocah." ia tak menjawab, malah ingin dijawab. Paksaan. Harus. Pasti. Tak dilakoni samadengan cari mati. Wajah Eren horror sekali. Apalagi orang ini. Tapi jika dia benar Lーsan maka ….

"Aku— melakukannya di kamar mandi." ia merona. "Tetapi baru kali ini terjadi!"

L-san bergeming. Mundur seinci saja tak niat. Malah bertambah condong, Eren mendorong kuat. "Naa, Eren," berujar sedalam palung, "tak ada orang di rumah selain kau." mata redup hijau melebar. Lalu omong-omong, tangan orang ini main masuk-masuk seenak jidat ke dalam bajunya!! Lututnya—aduh, tolong jangan ditekan anunya Eren, L-san1!1!1!1

"Apa yang mau Anda lakukan?"

"Memastikan celanamu tidak bulukan."

Sembarangan. Eren selalu rajin cuci pakaian dalam seminggu sekali. Terus—"Ah—!" L-san menyenggol sesuatu.

"Masih perawan. Masih tengah malam dan Fajar masih lama. Suka yang kasar atau sadis, Eren?" dalam gelap-terang Eren bisa melihat L-san berseringai. Tapi kata-kata L-san barusan itu … ia membelalak melotot sampai rasanya mata mau lepas.

"TIDAAAAAAAKK!!!"

_'Tapi kalau sama L-san __sih gapapa. He he.'_

END (beneran)


End file.
